


❉ 139 Dreams (Leo/Taekwoon Jung) Serves

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [37]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: When you first met Taekwoon, you knew he was special. He was practically a god, perfect in every way – at least in your eyes. In his own, he was full of flaws, but this worked both ways. To him, you were gorgeous and perfect, but to yourself, you could name a million ways why you weren’t gorgeous or perfect. Knowing this hurt him and he promised himself that he would make you feel like royalty.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Leo/Taekwoon Jung) Serves

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Angst ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,184 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Leo ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, VIXX ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

When you first met Taekwoon, you knew he was special. He was practically a god, perfect in every way – at least in your eyes. In his own, he was full of flaws, but this worked both ways. To him, you were gorgeous and perfect, but to yourself, you could name a million ways why you weren’t gorgeous or perfect. Knowing this hurt him and he promised himself that he would make you feel like royalty.

It was embarrassing at first. He would constantly shower you with compliments and light kisses on your cheeks and forehead. When he was around, you weren’t allowed to do anything. He wanted to serve you, doing the cooking and cleaning. You tried so many times to help, but he got so upset when you did that you finally stopped – seeing the hurt expression on his face physically hurt you.

This made you feel incompetent at first like he didn’t trust you to do things on your own, but you soon grew to realize that wasn’t the case. He was happy doing things for you and seeing his happiness made you accept the situation. After a couple of years, it became commonplace and you started to enjoy the affection he showered on you.

But there are those that don’t understand, those that view the situation as you using him. You ignored these comments at first – they weren’t part of your relationship and they knew nothing about you, so why should you care?

The looks and whispers started to take their toll on you, though. You started to feel uncomfortable, thinking everyone was glaring at you and talking behind your back every time you left the house. Seeing the same comments made over and over by multiple people started to engrave the idea into your mind that you were, in fact, using him. All of his work over the years was starting to break as you started to hate yourself for letting this happen.

You slammed the laptop closed in frustration after reading a post about your ‘abusive’ relationship with Taekwoon. The post itself had over five thousand likes and reblogs, meaning many others felt the same way.

Were you abusing him? You honestly didn’t know. This was your first relationship, and you only had the shows you’ve watched on TV to use as a reference. You glanced at the kitchen. The sink was full of dishes from last night’s dinner and that morning’s breakfast. Taekwoon had an early schedule, so he didn’t have time to make food and clean up, but he promised he would do them when he returned home. You bit your lip.

You knew he would return home that night and head straight into the kitchen to prepare dinner and do the dishes, but he also had an early schedule tomorrow. You were betting on the chance that he would be too exhausted to notice.

You entered the kitchen, rolling up the sleeves of Taekwoon’s shirt that you wore. It felt nice to do something around the house for the first time in a couple years. It made you feel useful like you could provide for the love of your life. Before you knew it, you had completed the dishes, but you longed to do more so you ran around the apartment, cleaning every inch, doing the laundry, re-organizing the spices in the cabinet. You even helped the little old lady across the hall do her grocery shopping.

When the day came to an end, you fell onto the couch feeling satisfied and proud of yourself.

The door opened and Taekwoon stepped inside, looking exhausted from the long day of practice. You greeted him with a smile, pecking his cheek. Seeing you so happy made him smile, pulling you into his arms.

“What’s gotten into you, love?”

“Nothing~ I just missed you.” You smiled, meeting him halfway as his your lips connected. Every kiss with Taekwoon was breathtaking, full of passion and love.

“I’ll get started on dinner.”

You followed him into the kitchen, wringing your hands nervously. “Can I give you a hand? I’m sure you had a long day.”

“No, you can go relax.” He stopped short, eyes narrowing at the empty sink. “Y/N, did you do the dishes?”

You cleared your throat, leaning against the door frame. “Yeah… I knew you had to leave early tomorrow, so I went ahead and did them.”

His lips pursed. The silence was worse than him getting mad, in your opinion.

“Leo?” You called, but he remained quiet as he began dinner. His back was too you and it suddenly felt cold. “Taekwoon, say something.”

“There’s nothing to say,” His voice was devoid of emotion.

“Will you stop acting like a child?!” You finally blew up. “I’m not incapable of doing things, Leo! It’s like you think I’m some sickly little girl or something! Ugh!” Frustrated at his lack of response, you stomped down the hall, slamming the bedroom door. Fights didn’t happen often between the two of you since you usually gave in to what he wanted not liking to see him upset, but everything was starting to weigh you down and you wanted to change.

The smell of the teriyaki stir fry drifted through the apartment, tickling your nose and making your stomach growl.

You scowled as you lay on your back, playing a game on your phone. You thought you could stretch your thumb across the screen but you misjudged the distance and the phone slipped, falling flat onto your face. You groaned in pain, holding onto your nose and cursing.

The door opened and the smell of food flooded the room. He looked at you with worry when he noticed you holding your nose, eyes watering. He rushed over, gently moving the hands from your face. “What happened?”

“I dropped my phone on my face…” Your nose was throbbing, turning red. “Damn that hurt.”

Taekwoon bit back a smile, resting his hand on your cheek. He didn’t say anything, lost in how he should phrase his words.

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled, finding the side table to be the most interesting thing in the world. “I shouldn’t have blown up at you.”

His brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m the one that should be apologizing. I… wanted you to feel like a queen but in doing so, I made you feel like a prisoner.”

You met his gaze, feeling your heart clench at the sad look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.”

You threw your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. His arms wrapped around you protectively. “I’m so lucky to have such a beautiful, talented and selfless man in my life.” His grip increased and you could feel the heat on his cheeks. “Maybe we can compromise?”

Taekwoon nodded, pressing his lips under your ear. “Yes, we can compromise.”

“I may be your queen, Leo, but you’re my king. I want to treat you like royalty, too~”

He broke out in a bright smile, snuggling into your neck. His breath fanned across your skin as he spoke, “I’d like that,”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
